Avatar
Avatars have two basic types; one type will appear elegant, and almost human, while the other shows your character for the dark beast it really is, with pupiless eyes, distorted jaws, darkened (possibly with blood?) talons in place of fingernails, and a gruesome maw of thick fangs protruding from your mouth. During the process of creating your avatar, you will be given the ability to choose your sex, and the color of your skin. The list of possible races (judging by the color of the avatar) is as follows: caucasion (pale or tan), hispanic, african american, and asian. You may also choose from any number of free hair styles, clothing, jewelry, and even backgrounds for your newly stylized vamp to stand in front of. Low on the Dead List? Spruce yourself up with some new avatar items! Click on "Try On" to see how an item looks. If you like the item, you can buy it for either yourself or a friend. Items cost either blood or favor points. New Items! There are currently 44 pair of avatar sets and 24 avatar slots. Official Sets Most of the official sets or costume pieces are always available to be purchased with favor points. Marked sets are earned randomly during missions, cost no favor points, and were available for a limited time. All official sets can be purchased with 1 click. Some pieces grant stat bonus. Mandy Costume * See: Mandy Costume Akem Costume * See: Akem Costume Undead Legends Set * See: Monroe Costume and Dean Costume Female Clubbing Costume * See: Clubbing Costume Male New York Costume * See: New York Costume Queen of the Condemned Costume * See: Queen of the Condemned Costume Smooth Operator Costume * See: Smooth Operator Costume MandyLand Circus Set * See: Circus Costume and Ringmaster Costume Casual Set * See: Casual Set Rue Bourbon Mardi Gras Set * See: Mardi Gras Set Insane Asylum Set * See: Asylum Set Pirate Set * See: Pirate Set Futurepunk Set * See: Futurepunk Set Tokyo Punk Set * See: Tokyo Punk Set Adventurer Set * See: Adventurer Set Russian Set * See: Russian Spy Costume and Russian Guard Costume Royal Armor Set * See: Royal Armor Set Faceless Set * See: Faceless Set Female Nun Costume * See: Nun Costume Male Priest Costume * See: Priest Costume Gothic Leather and Lace Set * See: Gothic Lace Costume and Gothic Leather Costume Wedding Set * See: Bride Costume and Groom Costume Regal Armor Set * See: Regal Armor Set Paris Set * See: Parisian Set Halloween Set * See: Dia Los Muertos Costume and Red Death Costume Ivory Punk Set * See: Ivory Punk Set Ballroom Set * See: Ballroom Set Leather Punk Set * See: Leather Punk Set Fancy Goth Set * See: Fancy Goth Set Southern Spice Set * See: Southern Spice Set Crimson Tech Set * See: Crimson Tech Set Bohemian Chic Set * See: Bohemian Chic Set Dracula Set * See: Dracula Set Arabian Nights Set * See: Arabian Nights Set Silver Screen Set * See: Silver Screen Set Wonderland Set * See: Alice Costume and Mad Hatter Costume Faeries Set * See: Faeries Set Kabuki Set * See: Kabuki Set Flower Power Set * See: Flower Power Set Burlesque Set * See: Burlesque Set Guys 'n' Dolls Set * See: Doll Costume and Guy Costume Wild Wild West Set * See: Cowgirl Costume and Cowboy Costume Rasta Set * See: Rasta Set St Patrick's Day Set * See: St Patricks Day Set Beauty and the Beast Set * See: Beauty and the Beast Set Eskimo Set * See: Eskimo Set Native American Set * See: Native American Set Swan Lake Set * See: Swan Lake Set Unofficial Sets The unofficial sets are always available to be purchased; price vary from favor points, blood, or free. They are "unofficial" sets because Zynga sells each piece separately, but they are grouped together here because of similar names and themes. No piece grants stat bonus. Modern Set 1 See: Modern Set 1 Modern Set 2 See: Modern Set 2 Victorian Set 1 See: Victorian Set 1 Victorian Set 2 See: Victorian Set 2 Nosferatu Set 1 See: Nosferatu Set 1 Nosferatu Set 2 See: Nosferatu Set 2 Steampunk Set See: Steampunk Set Unsorted Pieces The unsorted pieces are not included in official sets or listed in the unofficial sets. These are always available for purchase and cost blood. No piece grants stat bonus. | |} Unreleased Sets The unreleased set pieces are stored on the server but are not available in the game. You can tell from the file-naming that they are supposed to be part of the Queen of the Condemned set. Official Sets The_Mandy_Akem_Set.jpeg | The Mandy, Akem Set The_Monroe_Dean_Set.jpeg | The Monroe, Dean Set The_Clubbing_New_York_Set.jpeg | The Clubbing, New York Set The_Queen_Operator_Set.jpeg | The Queen of the Damned, Smooth Operator Set ** The_Mandyland_Circus_Set.jpeg | The MandyLand Circus Set The_Casual_Set.jpeg | The Casual Set The_Rue_Bourbon_Mardi_Gras_Set.jpeg | The Rue Bourbon Mardi Gras Set The_Asylum_Set.jpeg | The Asylum Set The_Pirate_Set.jpeg | The Pirate Set The_Futurepunk_Set.jpeg | The Futurepunk Set The_Tokyo_Punk_Set.jpeg | The Tokyo Punk Set The_Adventurer_Set.jpeg | The Adventurer Set The_Russian_Set.jpeg | The Russian Set The_Royal_Armor_Set.jpeg | The Royal Armor Set The_Faceless_Set.jpeg | The Faceless Set The_Nun_Priest_Set.jpeg | The Nun / Priest Set The_Gothic_Lace_Leather_Set.jpeg | The Gothic Lace, Leather Set The_Bride_Groom_Set.jpeg | The Bride, Groom Set ** The_Regal_Armor_Set.jpeg | The Regal ArmorRegal Armor Set The_Parisian_Set.jpeg | The Parisian Set The_Halloween_2010_Set.jpeg | The Dia Los Muertos, Red Death Set The_Ivory_Punk_Set.jpeg | The Ivory Punk Set The_Ballroom_Set.jpeg | The Ballroom Set The_Leather_Punk_Set.jpeg | The Leather Punk Set The_Fancy_Goth_Set.jpeg | The Fancy Goth Set The_Southern_Spice_Set.jpeg | The Southern Spice Set The_Crimson_Tech_Set.jpeg | The Crimson Tech Set The_Bohemian_Chic_Set.jpeg | The Bohemian Chic Set The_Dracula_Set.jpeg | The Dracula Set The_Arabian_Nights_Set.jpeg | The Arabian Nights Set The_Silver_Screen_Set.jpeg | The Silver Screen Set The_Wonderland_Set.jpeg | The Wonderland Set The_Faeries_Set.jpeg | The Faeries Set The_Kabuki_Set.jpeg | The Kabuki Set The_Flower_Power_Set.jpeg | The Flower Power Set The_Burlesque_Set.jpeg | The Burlesque Set The_Guys_n_Dolls_Set.jpeg | The Guys 'n' Dolls Set The_Wild_Wild_West_Set.jpeg | Wild Wild West Set The_Rasta_Set.jpeg | The Rasta Set The_St_Patricks_Day_Set.jpeg | The St Patrick's Day Set The_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Set.jpeg | The Beauty and the Beast Set The_Eskimo_Set.jpeg | The Eskimo Set The_Native_American_Set.jpeg | The Native American Set The_Swan_Lake_Set.jpeg | The Swan Lake Set Unofficial Sets A_Modern1_Set.jpeg | A Modern Set 1 ** A_Modern2_Set.jpeg | A Modern Set 2 ** A_Victorian1_Set.jpeg | A Victorian Set 1 ** A_Victorian2_Set.jpeg | A Victorian Set 1 ** A_Nosferatu1_Set.jpeg | A Nosferatu Set 1 ** A_Nosferatu2_Set.jpeg | A Nosferatu Set 2 ** A_Steampunk_Set.jpeg | A Steampunk Set ** Unreleased Sets The_Goth_Set.jpeg | A Goth Set ** ** Standard shoes and/or standard hair added to image are not part of set. See also: Avatar Backgrounds, Avatar Familiars, Avatar Weapons, Avatar Wings Category:Avatar Category:Facebook Exclusives Category:Main Topics